harvestmoonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ayuda:Variables
En esta página se muestran pautas de edición algo avanzada que servirán para hacernos la vida más fácil a la hora de editar páginas y plantillas y que seguramente nos ahorren más de un dolor de cabeza. Estas variables pueden ser encadenadas unas con otras y dependen del tiempo, la página o el proyecto donde estén ubicadas y pertenecen al grupo de Palabras mágicas. Esta ayuda está siendo adaptada de: Wikimedia Help:Variable Constantes que sólo dependen del proyecto y parámetros. La variable "localurl" substituye los espacios por guiones y los caracteres especiales por códigos de fuga. Un ejemplo sería: que se muestraría como . El proposito de ésto, viene dado por: * for a given page name, creating a link in external link style to a page in the same project or a project which uses the same string in the URL between the server name and the page name (on Wikimedia "/wiki/" and "w/index.php?title=") (but see also m:Template talk:Pi). * allow the same wikitext to be used in a project that uses a different string, if the target is in that other project or a project which uses the same string El nombre de la página en "localurl" no debería ser escrito con códigos de fuga. Por ejemplo: Usa que se muestraría como: Y no uses: , que se mostraría como: Note that localurl does not convert page names and user names after "target=". This syntax can be avoided by putting the target in the first part of localurl, after the "/": *fr:Special:Whatlinkshere/Économie de Monaco *http://fr.wikipedia.org gives: **http://fr.wikipedia.org *http://en.wikipedia.org gives: **http://en.wikipedia.org Localurle (and its counterpart, fullurle) perform additional character escaping on the resulting link, and are intended for internal use only, and work in wikitext only for backwards-compatibility reasons. The unescaped versions should always be used in wikitext. The variable introduced in recent versions allows the entire link to be specified in one go, without also using . This also means it can be used in the same way for local and interwiki links (it being clearly inappropriate to add before the latter) Using , instead of using SERVER and localurl, one can also use e.g. abc&action=edit giving abc&action=edit "INT:" is used to get text from the Mediawiki: namespace. If the user's interface language, as specified in Special:Preferences, is the wiki's default language, it will display the contents of Mediawiki:pagename. If the user has selected another language, it will display the contents of Mediawiki:pagename/languagecode (e.g. Mediawiki:fromwikipedia/fr for French) if such a page exists, and of Mediawiki:pagename if it does not. It is short for "internal". Comandos variables Esta lista de comandos, son variables que pueden ser usadas en la wiki y dependen de varios factores como la página en la que están siendo usadas, el tiempo o el proyecto wiki. Variables que dependen del tiempo Estas variables dependen del año, mes, semana, día y de la hora. * Se ve así: Un dígito que indica el mes actual cuando el mes está por debajo del 10. (Variable pendiente de la creación de la plantilla CURRENTMNTH) * Se ve así: Dos dígitos que indican el mes actual * Se ve así: Muestra el mes actual en letras. * Se ve así: Muestra el mes actual en letras pero abreviado. * Se ve así: Es la forma genitiva gramatical del nombre de mes (Usado en el finlandés). * Se ve así: Muestra el número de la semana del año actual. * Se ve así: Muestro el día del mes actual con un dígito cuando está por debajo del 10. * Se ve así: Muestra el día del mes actual con dos dígitos. * Se ve así: Muestra el día de la semana en letras. * Se ve así: Indica el número de día de la semana. Lunes = 1; Martes = 2... * Se ve así: Indica el año actual en números. * Se ve así: Indica la hora actual en números. * Se ve así: Indica el número de artículos de la Wiki. * Se ve así: Indica el número de usuarios de la Wiki. * Se ve así: Indica el número de archivos de la Wiki. Variables que dependen de la página Estas variables dependen de la página en la que se está trabajando * Se ve así: Indica el título de la Wiki. * Se ve así: Indica el título de la Wiki. * Se ve así: Indica el nombre de la página. * Se ve así: Indica el nombre de la página. Se ve así: Indica el nombre completo de la página. * Se ve así: Indica el nombre completo de la página. PAGENAMEE muestra el título de página de la forma que es usada en URLs; Por ejempo: Con guiones para los espacios, y códigos de fuga para los caracteres especiales, y por lo tanto es usado para construir URLs. Por ejemplo, en una página llamada "Gran café", PAGENAMEE quedaría como "Gran_caf%C3%A9". No uses PAGENAMEE como el pagename en la primera parte de la variable localurl. Dependiendo de la revisión Se ve así: REVISIONID muestra un único número identificando la versión de la página en el conjunto de todas las versiones de todas las páginas. En la URL el número puede referirse a "old_id=.." (Antigua identificación) cuando la versión siga siendo la misma. Esto puede usarse normalmente en páginas de discusión, y para citaciones en periódicos, trabajos escolares, etc. Cuando se está aplicando como una URL, en la parte de arriba de la página, la fecha y la hora local (if not logged in: UTC) son mostradas, con un link a la versión anterior y un link a la siguiente versión (A no ser que a la hora de cargar la página no haya una nueva versión: En ese caso, la siguiente "Siguiente diferencia" aparecerá de todas formas pero no será un link; Si la versión es la primera, aparecerá un link llamado "Diferencia anterior" pero conducirá a la misma página. La página del historial también lo usa como una URL. En una previsualización, el valor de REVISIONID es 0. Ejemplos de combinación de variables * |action=edit}} |action=edit}} * : }} : }} * : |action=edit}} : |action=edit}} * : }} : }} * : _1 : _1 * : _1}} : _1}} * : |oldid= }} : |oldid= }} Variables en links Las variables también puden funcionar en links: *c d c d Vea también *Guía básica de edición de páginas ---- Esta página es una adaptación de Inciclopedia Categoría:Ayuda